Running
by Emily-Goode
Summary: 7 year old Cammie on the run from the COC. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Running

Chapter 1

**Cammie POV:**

I was running. Running as fast as my 7 year old legs could carry me. I was running away from _them._ Finally. I had been there since I was 4, and I had finally escaped.

I was still running through the woods when I heard the explosion. I looked back just in time to see the forest explode into flames. There was so much smoke; it was making it hard for me to breathe. I saw a clearing and ran with all the energy I had left. When I got there I was surprised to see a small cottage there, but I all I could think was, I hope someone will find me.

Still running toward the house, I tripped over a rock and thought, what a great way for a spy to die, and then I blacked out.

**Grant POV:**

I was at the cave again as usual, practicing my moves. Joe had shown me a new one this morning and I was trying to get it right. I just couldn't land it right. The move was a forbidden move but I still wanted to get it right even if I couldn't use it. It was getting close to lunch time so I was going to go home soon, but when I left the cave the entire forest was on fire.

I started running for the safe house, I know Joe wouldn't leave without me; he was all I had left. I was almost there when I tripped over something. I looked back and saw that it was a person. I looked closer and saw that it was a girl who looked about my age. I couldn't just leave her here and she was unconscious so picked her up and ran into the safe house. Joe was in the garage getting the helicopter ready to go when I ran in.

"Joe I found a girl!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was crazy, but he told me to put her in the copter. I did and then jumped in next to him and we left. I looked back just in time to see the house I had always lived in be engulfed in flames.

**I own nothing, Ally Carter does. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Running

Chapter 2

**Grant POV:**

I was looking out the window when Joe said "I never thought I would see her again."

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl you found, her name is Cammie. Her dad was Mathew Morgan. He was my best friend in the CIA. When we were 16 we both joined a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan. They recruited Blackthorne boys to help them defeat the Gallagher academy. When Matt and me found out that they wanted to kill all the Gallagher girls we tried to quit, but we knew too much. So we became double agents. Our real job was to learn enough information to take the circle down from the inside. But when we were ready, something went wrong and Matt was captured. The circle did everything they could to get Matt to tell them what the plan was, but he wouldn't. A few after that they found out that Matt had a wife and they tried to track her down. They found her a few days later and killed her. But they didn't know that she had just had twins, a boy and a girl. The children were slip apart and adopted by different people to hide them better. But 3 years ago the Circle found the girl. And they have tortured her every day to find answers. The girl was four years old, and she didn't even know her real parents." Joe said, it looked like he was trying not to cry.

"So this is girl Cammie, is the girl from the story?"

"Yes" Joe said simply.

"Then who's the boy?" I asked.

Joe hesitated before saying "You. You are the boy. You are her brother."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Running

Chapter 3

**Grant POV:**

"I'm her brother?" I said.

"Yes, you Grant Solomon are really Grant Joseph Morgan. And your sister is Cameron Ann Morgan. You are older by one minute. You are both spy legacies."

"Wait. Doesn't that mean that I'm wanted by the Circle too?"

"Sadly yes. I promised Matt I would protect you two. But by the time I had found Cammie it was too late. If I had tried to get her back I would have lost you. I told this to Matt and he said it was best if I didn't try." There were tears in Joe's eyes.

"It killed me to have to leave your sister in their hands. But I couldn't lose both of you and it was the last thing Matt said to me." He was really crying now.

I just sat there, not saying anything. Just thinking about all of this. I had a sister. She had been tortured for almost half her life. I was still thinking about her when Joe started talking to me.

"She's a wonderful pavement artist just like your mother was. She has the same color hair as your father, and her eyes are a mix of both of your parents. You have your mother's hair, and your father's eyes."

I looked in the back of the helicopter to see my sister asleep, and I made a promise to myself that I would always protect her no matter what.

**Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Running

Chapter 4

**Cammie POV:**

When I woke up I could hear two people talking faintly. I tried to remember what happened but all I could remember was the fire.

There was an average looking man who looked sort of familiar, and a boy who looked around my age.

In fact the boy reminded me of myself a little.

The man realized I was awake and asked me if I was hungry. He seemed nice so I didn't think he was part of the COC.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well my name's Joe. Joe Solomon. And this is Grant." Joe said nicely.

"Are you part of the COC? Are you going to hurt me?" I started freaking out. I had just escaped and now I was back with them. But they did seem very nice, but I couldn't take any chances.

"What? Of course not. I work for the CIA; I'm a friend of your dad's. Your real dad." Joe said.

"What do you mean my real dad? My dad is a big stupid traitor who gave me to the COC, because of some guy named Matthew Morgan who I don't even know!" I yelled. The boy, Grant, looked at me as if he understood what I was going through but I doubt it.

Joe sighed and started to explain my real family. I was shocked. Matthew Morgan, the CIA legend was MY father. And he was captured when he was trying to take down the COC and they think I am a threat to them. Grant is my brother. The COC never found him because he was always with Joe. Me and him are CIA legacies.

Joe started talking again.

"I was thinking that we could go to Blackthorne, and I could train you guys. Blackthorne is a spy school for boys and they can start at the age of 10 to train there. I can talk to Dr. Steve to see if he would let you in. I would send you to Gallagher Academy but you have to be in 7th grade to start there. I would be with you at Blackthorne since I teach coveops there. What do you guys think?"

"I'm not going anywhere without my sister." Grant spoke for the first time.

Aww that's nice of him. I've always wanted an overprotective brother.

"Sure." I say cause it will be fun to show these boys what I can do.

"There will be one other seven year old there. His name is Zach Goode. His parents are in the COC and they tried to kill him, so he lives at Blackthorne year round." Joe said.

Grant says cool, and I say whatever.

Joe asks if I have had any training. And I tell him the best.

"What do you mean by that?" Joe asks.

"I was basically raised the way they raise the COC kids. The worse food, no bed, hard work, suicide missions, and trained to be an assassin. The COC wanted me to me the best and to take down the CIA. They succeeded in making be the best, but I would never help them in any way." I say confidently.

It getting dark outside so Joe tells us we should sleep. I grab a blanket and fall asleep instantly.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Running

Chapter 5

**Grant POV:**

I wake up to Joe shaking me and the previous day comes back to me. I instantly look around to see it Cammie is ok. She's still asleep and looks really peaceful. Even though I've only know that she is my sister for one day, I still feel very protective about her.

Joe goes to wake Cammie up and tells me to get ready. When we are already we head into Blackthorne. It looks a lot like a prison, but I guess that's what you get when you are a spy.

It's breakfast time and everybody's still eating, when we walk in everybody's staring at us. Joe walks up to Dr. Steve and starts talking to him, probably about us. Joe walks over to the mike and starts talking.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Solomon, as you probably know. And these are my grandchildren Grant and Cammie Morgan. They will be staying with us for a while."

Everybody gasped when he said our last name. I guess they've heard of our parents.

Joe tells us to go sit at the 10 year olds table. Cammie and me slowly walk down the stairs and sit in the only two open seats at the table. I look around and notice that the boy across from me looks my age. He has black hair and emerald green eyes. This is probably Zach, I think.

After breakfast is over, Joe walks over to us and tells me that I will be sharing a room with Zach, and Cammie will have her own room.

He also says that tomorrow we will be tested to see what classes we should be put in, and that we can just hang out today.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Running

Chapter 6

**Cammie POV:**

After Joe said that Grant and I could have the day to relax I decided that it would be a good day to find some secret passageways.

Joe told us we could go so I asked Grant if he wanted to look for passageways with me, he said sure so we walked down the hall and turned into what looked like a dead end.

But everything happens for a reason, so there was probably a passageway here.

I started feeling around the wall for one, just like Grant when a boy about my age with black hair and emerald green eyes comes up to us.

"Hey I'm Zach." he says.

"Hey I'm Cammie and this is my brother Grant." I say to him, while still looking.

"What are you looking for?" He asks after a while.

"Just looking for a secret passageway." I say.

He looks at me like debating whether or not to tell me something and then says, "Move that stone to the left"

I did what he said and the wall opened up to a small room. We walked in I looked around. There were 3 beanbags, a TV, an Xbox and a computer. "This is just a place I come when I'm bored sometimes." Zach said.

"This place is awesome!" I say.

"If you think this is cool wait till you see our rooms!" Zach says. "Come on I'll show you."

We leave the secret room and follow Zach to behind the stair case. There's a door and Zach opens it to some stairs going down. We get to the bottom of the stairs and there's a big couch and flat screen TV. Off to one side there is a snack bar type of area. Next to that are two doors which I am assuming are the bedrooms.

All I could think was, I'm gonna like it here.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Running

Chapter 7

**Cammie POV:**

It's been 5 years since I first went to Blackthorne. I'm now old enough to go to Gallagher Academy. I'm going to miss everybody here. All the boys are like brothers to me. I'm really gonna miss them.

Grant was by far the closets one to me though. Whenever I was sad he would cheer me up by making me laugh. Whenever I had a nightmare he would stay up with me till I fell asleep again.

Zach was also very close to me, but more in a best friend kind of way. I had never had a best friend, but if I had to choose someone it would be Zach.

We were a little more than that though. When we watched movies I would always sit on his lap, and we would hold hands in the hallway, but it wasn't official, and I don't think it ever would be.

Zach considered it normal, the things we did. It was fine by me but I always wanted a little more.

So today was my last day at Blackthorne and there was a good bye party happening in the dining hall, but I didn't want to be reminded of all the people I would have to leave behind.

Joe had legally adopted me and Grant, but we kept our last names because Joe said it was best that way.

I had become the best pavement artist in the school.

I was currently walking to the secret room where I was gonna meet Zach because he didn't want me to be alone when I felt someone grab me from behind.

This was a very tight grip and I knew it was none of the Blackthorne boys, so I stepped back into my attacker and flipped him over my head. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and I saw that he was wearing all black.

I pushed the panic button on my necklace that alerted Joe, Grant and Zach that I was in trouble, and where to find me.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Running

Chapter 8

**Zach POV:**

I was waiting in the secret room to meet Cammie before she left for Gallagher. I wasn't sure how long it would be till I got to see her again.

I was starting to get worried when Cam wasn't here. She's never late. I was about to go and look for her when I felt a shock.

I looked at my watch only see that Cammie was in trouble. I didn't have time to think before I was running.

**Joe POV:**

I was in my room thinking about Cammie. She had grown up so much. I was going to miss her a lot. She's my daughter now and I didn't want anything to happen to her.

I knew she didn't want a goodbye party, but the boys insisted. Cammie wasn't one to disappoint so she went along with it, but I could tell it just made her sad.

She had had a rough childhood and now she was changing homes again. I started to get up to go to the party when I heard a beep.

I looked down just as I realized the only thing the beep could mean. I quickly ran out the door thinking, this must be bad if she needs help.

Grant POV:

I was sitting at a table eating cake waiting for Cammie to come down to her party. I knew she was sad, but she would see us again.

I was thinking I finally had a perfect family and now it's being destroyed again. I wasn't sure how I could live without Cam.

She was always there for me, and understood what I was going through. I was lost in thoughts when my watch beeped. I knew that beep could only mean one thing. Cam was in trouble.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**


End file.
